


Tangled in the Willows

by Owlship



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Polyamory Negotiations, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Venom is a dork tbh, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: "What big teeth you have," she says, quoting a story she only half remembers from her youth. Something about a monster devouring a young girl, Furiosa recalls that much."The better to eat you with," Venom says, and flicks his tongue out into the air like a lizard.





	Tangled in the Willows

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily in the same 'verse as my other crossover fic. Title from "[Gooey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGIS8npb5GQ)" by Glass Animals.
> 
> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/179097986950/venom-max-getting-freaking-with-furiosa)!

Max isn't very much larger than her- he's a finger's breadth or so shorter, really, though the width of his shoulders does surpass hers, his body built on thick sturdy lines. He's never made her feel small, even when she was weak and he was sheltering her with his body on the back of the Gigahorse.

Venom, though… Venom when he takes over Max's body is simply massive. Taller even than Rictus, and thick with what passes for muscle on an alien made out of what looks like jellied oil. He encases Max entirely, building on his bulk to become something inhuman, terrifying, dripping with black branches and sporting a grinning mouth full of lethal, horrifying teeth.

Furiosa has never backed away from what scares her.

"What big teeth you have," she says, quoting a story she only half remembers from her youth. Something about a monster devouring a young girl, she recalls that much.

" **The better to eat you with** ," Venom says, and flicks his tongue out into the air like a lizard.

It's a bit ridiculous, a move that reminds her of the War Boys showing off, waving around thundersticks like metaphorical penises. She can't quite stifle an indelicate snort of amusement.

Venom's face falls into what might be called a pout, if his facial structure could sustain such an expression.

"He doesn't like being laughed at," Max says helpfully, his voice coming from within the inky black mass of Venom's body.

" **I can speak for myself** ," Venom retorts.

"Sorry," Furiosa says, and places her hand on Venom's arm. It doesn't feel like skin, doesn't move like there's really muscles underneath. She can't summon up an appropriate description- it's slick and oily, but at the same time dry, and inhumanly hot, like an engine left idling.

" **Come on** ," Venom says, perking back up again at her apology, " **Say the next bit**."

She wracks her memory but can't remember what else there is. Venom's tongue extends into the air again, twisting in her direction like it has a mind of its own. Maybe it does, she thinks. He's an alien who can't live without attaching himself to another being- maybe all his body parts are just some kind of hive mind.

"What a long tongue you have?" Furiosa tries.

" **The better to taste you with** ," Venom says, clearly pleased.

She's better able to suppress her amusement this time, and despite having talked about this, she's still startled when Venom leans down, tongue still extended. He runs it delicately along her lips, the texture rougher than any tongue she's felt before, though it's slick enough to ease the friction.

"Go on," Max says, his own voice lower than usual. Rough. It's a voice that tells her he's as into this happening as he'd hinted he would be, when the topic was broached.

Furiosa opens her mouth and licks the tip of Venom's tongue back. He lets out a low, pleased noise- or perhaps that was Max. She isn't entirely sure.

He tastes utterly alien, her mind flickering through associations only to discard them as unsatisfactory. He tastes like adrenaline, she finally settles on, like hot metal and blood in the back of her mouth.

Venom is careful with her at first, only teasing the tip of that incredibly long tongue against her mouth. She brings her metal hand up and grabs the back of his head, forcefully pulling him closer.

Oh fuck, she might have underestimated the length of his tongue. It writhes against hers inside her mouth, delves down her throat deep enough that she's coughing, sputtering. His teeth graze against her lips but don't quite manage to draw blood before he's pulling away to a safer distance.

She thinks at first that he's wrapped his arms around her, but it's nothing so simple. Instead his arms are branched, amorphous as they twine around her shoulders, her waist. Within the mass of black webbing she can see Max's arms, his hands firmly on her hips.

Furiosa thinks that a sane person would look at this and run away, most likely. But she doesn't know anyone who's survived the wasteland as long as she has who still counts as sane.

"Where else can that tongue go?" she asks, as said tongue wraps around her neck, long enough to curl around and tease at her lips.

" **Anywhere you want** ," Venom says in a low purr.

Max's hands work on the buckles of her prosthesis and she lets him, unsure of what Venom's appendages might do to the workings of it. Probably nothing- for all he feels like an oil slick, there doesn't seem to be any residue from his touches- but better safe than sorry.

Venom's tongue traces along the length of her neck, flickering against her skin, leaving wet trails. Furiosa shudders and can't tell whether it's in pleasure or not.

"Max, you're overdressed," she says. She would just reach other and start shucking his clothes herself, but she's wary of reaching into the mass of writhing blackness that's overtaken him.

" **So are you** ," Venom says, somehow able to speak clearly with his tongue still busy on her exposed skin. A branch from his arms slides against the front of her shirt as if in demonstration, as if he couldn't just ooze his way through the fabric if he wanted to.

Max's jacket hits the floor without any grace, followed soon after by Furiosa's waist armor.

Venom's retreated a bit from his fully-manifested state; he's only partially covering Max now, black tendrils curling and writhing against his skin.

Max looks as turned on as she's ever seen him, cock bulging out his leathers obscenely, eyes dilated huge and black, skin flushed. What does it feel like, she wonders? To not just be touched by Venom, but to be a part of him? To share sensations back and forth?

Furiosa isn't sure she could handle it, having another being in her body, her mind. But maybe some day she'd like to try it out.

When her boots are off she takes a step closer to the bed; Max and Venom follow eagerly.

Venom keeps reaching out to her with his branches and tendrils, and the sensation against the bare skin of her abdomen is acutely different than it had been through her shirt. He's so much warmer than a human, almost burning; she can't shake the feeling that he's leaving marks on her skin, though whether they'd be scorch marks or trails of sticky wetness she couldn't say. It's only his tongue that's actually wet though, flicking and sliding down her throat, teasing the tops of her breasts and then darting back up to her mouth.

Max pulls himself against her, as naked as she is, a cooler sensation compared to Venom. He kisses her and she moans at the familiar taste of him.

A moment later Venom is kissing her as well, somehow insinuating his tongue into their mouths at the same time, a tangle of tongues and lips and teeth that has her nerves lighting up with sparking energy.

She moans deep and heartfelt, Max echoing with a moan of his own. Venom just purrs, almost sounding amused by their reactions.

Furiosa pivots her weight and pushes Max down to the bed underneath her, legs straddling his waist. "You know what I want," she says.

Venom manifests a full face again- when had he receded? Why didn't it feel stranger to have him be a mass of writhing tendrils and branches?- and grins at her, all teeth.

"Up," Max says, gripping her thighs with his big hands.

She shuffles up until she's hovering over his face, unsure suddenly how this is going to work; Venom's face is to her left, attached at Max's shoulder. She's never been with two people at once, to say nothing of one of them being an alien symbiote.

Max simply makes a happy noise and leans up to nose at her cunt, his tongue flicking out to give her a lick.

And then Venom is reforming himself, flowing away from where he'd manifested a face to instead somehow be right underneath Max's own head. It doesn't make any sense at all, in conventional terms of bodies fitting together, but Furiosa can't focus on the logistics when there's suddenly a rough, hot and slick tongue swirling all through her cunt lips in a way she's never felt before.

She groans in appreciation and grabs for Max's hair to steady herself, hips rocking against the sensation without any command from her brain.

" **You taste delicious** ," Venom says, perfectly clear despite the way his tongue is rubbing her from clit to cunt.

When she looks down she sees black curls enveloping her legs, writhing against her skin. It should be horrifying. A worst nightmare. Instead Furiosa moans again and reaches into the mass of tendrils, encouraging it to move further up her body.

Max focuses on her clit, sucking and licking and nibbling in just the ways she likes, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. But it's Venom who has most of her attention, his long tongue inching deeper and deeper inside of her cunt, writhing and squirming like nothing she's ever felt before. It's alien, utterly strange, but it's _good_.

Venom's tendrils reach her breasts and caress them, teasing her nipples to hard peaks with his oily touch. Furiosa rolls her body into the touches and feels herself tighten with an impending orgasm, pleasure coiling inside her.

Max moans against her and she spares a look behind her, sees Venom busy writhing over his body as well, tendrils enveloping his cock and between his spread legs.

"Don't let him come," Furiosa says, her voice a breathy rasp.

" **No**?" Venom asks.

She shakes her head. "I want him to fuck me. You and him, together."

Max sucks in a breath and then keens, back arching underneath her. He pulls his face away from her cunt enough to say, "Gonna kill me."

"No we won't," Furiosa says, at the same time as Venom says, " **I won't let you die**."

Venom doesn't currently have eyes manifested, not as far as she can seen, but she feels as if they share a look of understanding all the same.

And then Venom's tongue is moving inside her again, with just the barest scrape of teeth against her folds, and Max reapplies himself to her clit, and she comes with a shout.

Neither of them lets up as she rides out the high, mouths and tendrils and fingers working her over until she's twitching with overstimulation, just this side of too much. She wants to be eaten out for hours by the two of them, she thinks, but she's too eager to feel the way they'd fuck her to wait that long.

"Do you have a cock?" she asks Venom.

" **I can** ," he replies. In demonstration, his tendrils form into what she's pretty sure is a perfect replica of Max's cock, only in oily pitch black.

"I think…" Furiosa says as she re-situates herself, laying down alongside Max's sweaty body. "Max, you stay there, and Venom, from behind?" She doesn't like the thought of having him at her back, not really, but she's unsure of how else this is going to work. Unless he stays a mass of tendrils the entire time, which is too alien an image for her to picture clearly.

" **Whatever you want** ," Venom says, and licks a broad stripe up the length of her spine.

She shudders, partly from pure nerves and partly from the pleasant familiar-unfamiliar sensation of it. Max strokes her along her side, a hand reaching up to cup her breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple.

"We don't have to go that far," he says, quiet.

Furiosa shakes her head. She wants it, wants to feel the both of them. Venom isn't going anywhere, from what she understands of how the symbiosis works, and though it's strange to be sharing herself with another being she can't simply cut him out. Besides, she finds the idea of being filled up by two cocks- or one cock and a tendril, whatever- to be intensely arousing. Max is already a decent size, so to have that doubled…

"I want it," she says. "Both of you."

Max is still perfectly, utterly hard, his cock leaking all over the tendril Venom has wrapped around him. She reaches out and takes him in hand for a moment and spares a thought to how it looks, her and Venom both entwined around his shaft. It looks good, she thinks.

" **Come on, then** ," Venom says, a tendril of some sort teasing at the folds of her cunt idly.

Furiosa straddles Max again, this time directly above his cock. He holds himself steady for her to sink down onto him, sighing in pleasure when he's fully seated inside of her cunt.

For a moment they stay like that, adjusting, and then she feels a tendril of Venom's probe at her entrance, pushing in alongside Max. It's thin, thinner even than a finger, but as soon as he's inside of her she can feel him starting to swell and grow thicker.

She moans at the feeling, as she quickly becomes more filled up than she's ever been before, the stretch eased by the oily heat pouring off of Venom. He's not as large yet as Max when he stops, she doesn't think, but she doesn't complain because even this is more to handle than she anticipated.

"Move," Max says from underneath her, eyes trailing all over her body, from where he's disappearing into her to where Venom has tendrils curled up over her breasts, her throat.

Furiosa rocks her hips down and the three of them moan at the feeling, the slick friction between them. She sets a leisurely pace, savoring the feeling of being so full, the strange duality of Max's cock and Venom's inside of her at the same time.

Max moves against her with little twitches, content letting her set their rhythm, but Venom begins thrusting within her in a counterpoint that she's not sure a human partner could have managed.

She moans and plants her hand on Max's chest, getting leverage to really ride him. Venom licks at her ear, then his tongue is delving inside of her mouth again, hot and slick and rough. This time she knows how much of it she can take and she sucks at it, swirling with her own tongue. When she looks down at Max there's a tendril in his own mouth, thicker than the tongue in hers, and his eyes are fighting to stay open.

Venom croons something unimportant and Max whimpers. Furiosa feels the lack of stimulation to her clit keenly, the pleasure of being fucked like this not quite enough to let her come.

She pushes Venom's tongue out of her mouth and says, "Touch me." Her voice is breathless, ragged.

Fingers and tendrils both leap to obey, a clumsy rush that nevertheless provides some much-needed friction. Gasping sounds are forced out of her at the assault, her hips snapping faster and faster down on their cocks.

Furiosa comes with a keen, her whole body buzzing, swirling with pleasure that borders on too much.

Max groans beneath her, the hand not buried between her thighs tightening almost painfully on her hip.

" **Yes** ," Venom purrs, tongue flicking out to taste her mouth again before licking the sweat off Max's chest. She chooses not to dwell on how such a feat is possible and instead leans into the aftershocks of her orgasm, hips grinding against the cocks inside her.

"Can you go bigger?" she asks when her breath has returned to her.

"Furi," Max pants out, looking as if he's the one being stretched wide. Maybe he is- she doesn't bother turning around to see if Venom is down between his asscheeks, maybe licking inside him with that wicked tongue of his…

Well, she thinks, that's certainly a thought to explore further another time.

" **As big as you want** ," Venom says, the cock-tendril inside of her pulsing and growing larger, stretching her further with every beat of her heart.

It's too much, it's not enough. Furiosa closes her eyes, spine arching. Her body doesn't know whether to rock down or scramble away.

"So tight," Max says, voice strained.

" **Are you full yet**?" Venom asks, a swathe of tendrils swirling over her body, playing with her breasts. " **There's so much of me in there I might become you**."

It is absolutely a horrifying thought, that she might accidentally absorb Venom into her own body as a byproduct of sex, but when she opens her mouth to protest only a moan comes out.

And then he begins moving again, and Furiosa can't do anything but rock her own hips in small unsteady movements, panting and grunting with the effort of it, the strain.

"'m gonna come," Max says, looking helpless as he watches her fuck the two of them.

"Mhmm," she replies with a hum, feeling Venom's tendrils circle unerringly around her clit. She doesn't know if she even _can_ come like this, too stretched out to focus on anything else, not even the many points of contact Venom and Max have on her skin.

He groans and jerks a few times, eyes finally sliding shut.

Venom keeps moving inside of her- and, she suspects from the whimpers, keeps Max's cock inside of her as well after he'd have normally slipped out. He picks up the pace when he finally lets Max go, tongue lapping down at where they're joined, licking up Max's seed as it drips from inside of her.

" **You taste so good together** ," he says.

It doesn't take much more for her to come again, though this time the overstimulation is indeed too much, and she has to hiss and pull away.

"Do you come?" Furiosa asks when she has her wits about her again, curled up alongside Max, shivers occasionally wracking her body. She is very _definitely_ going to feel this tomorrow, even if they never left a mark on her.

" **Not like you do** ," Venom says, receding back into Max's body almost entirely, leaving just a single tendril to connect their hands, curled over their pulsepoints.

"So you're fine not finishing?" she asks, wanting to be sure.

" **I am more than satisfied** ," he replies. " **It's better even than a nice juicy pancreas, getting to taste Max and you**."

"Alright," Furiosa says, and drops the subject. He says he's fine, he's fine. She nuzzles against the whiskery side of Max's head and he rubs his lips against her in turn, too uncoordinated to really count as a kiss.

She has a feeling this definitely isn't going to be the only time they do this.


End file.
